Love Gone Awry
by ladylibra73
Summary: After an argument with Steph, Carlos is an accident and loses his memory.


Love Gone Awry

After an argument with Steph, Carlos is an accident and loses his memory.

Chapter 1

Stephanie woke up with sun shining through the curtains. She looked at the clock to find that it was nine. She opened the curtains and then went in the bathroom. She noticed a note on the mirror.

_Babe,_

_Take a shower, have breakfast and then come down to my office. I have something important to tell you._

_Love Carlos_

She smiled and got in the shower. She didn't bother drying her hair. She quickly got dressed and went to the kitchen. She found a note on the counter.

_Breakfast is in the oven_

She opened the oven and took the plate out. She took the aluminum off and smiled. Chocolate chip pancakes. She so loved Ella. When she finished her breakfast, she put the dishes in the dishwasher and headed down to the five. When Stephanie reached his door, she knocked. She heard enter and walked in. Carlos stood as they passionately kissed.

"Did you have a good breakfast?" Carlos asked.

"Yes I did. Ella's chocolate chip pancakes."

"I'm sure you enjoyed them."

"Yes I did. So, what is it you wanted to talk to me about."

"I am thinking of closing this office and Boston and finding a bigger facility in Miami and keeping Atlanta open."

"Why?"

"Julie is there and we would be close to her and neither of us would have to travel to see each other."

"I love it here. My father and grandmother are here. I don't want to leave them."

"You can always visit them or they can come with us."

So, what do you think?"

"Um, I don't know. It's a lot to think about. This is all overwhelming. Give me a couple days to think about it."

"Well, in a couple days, I'm going to tell everyone what my plans are." Carlos said getting up from the couch and getting back to work. I went back to my cubicle and tried to get back to work, but it wasn't happening. I gathered my purse and left the office. I called my dad as I walking to my car. Carlos bought me a 2015 a silver Kia Rio SUV for a wedding gift. So far, nothing has happened to it. I arrived at my father's house fifteen minutes later. When I got to the door, my father was already at the door.

"Hi Pumpkin, this is a surprise."

"Yeah, I thought I would surprise you."

"Is everything going ok with you and Carlos? You seem sad. What's the matter?"

"Everything is good with Carlos. He is planning to close the company in Trenton and Boston and make it one company in Miami. Plus, we'd be closer to Julie so we wouldn't have to travel to see each other. I'm not liking this idea Carlos has. My home and my family is here in Trenton, not Miami. I know you wouldn't be happy there in Miami and Grandma would never leave the Burg."

"When your married to someone and you love them, you would go with them. I know you lived here all your life and you don't want to leave. I'm sure once you get settled there, you will be all right. I know you will visit and you can always call me."

"Yeah, that's what Carlos said."

Stephanie and her father talked for about an hour and drove back to Rangeman before noon. Couple days later she was doing searches, but her mind was elsewhere.

"Hey Babe."

She jumped when she heard Carlos' voice.

"I called you twice and you didn't answer."

"Oh. I was so engrossed on my work, I didn't hear it."

Carlos smiled a little.

"I would like you to come to the conference room."

Stephanie followed Carlos to the conference room. Everyone was present when she walked in. She sat next to Carlos.

"I would like to make an announcement. I am thinking of closing this facility and Boston and keeping the Atlanta office open. I'm thinking us, Boston and the Miami facility will merge together. I asked Stephanie to look for a bigger building for us to be in. Babe, have you found a bigger facility in Miami?"

"No." she said quietly.

"Why the big move?" asked Lester.

"To be closer to Julie and not traveling as much."

The meeting ended hour and a half later. Stephanie was the last one out when Carlos stopped her.

"Hey Babe. Why haven't you found any bigger facilities in Miami?"

"I just didn't want to."

"Why?"

"I don't want to live there. I have my father and grandmother here. It may seem like an awesome idea to you, but I wouldn't be happy and your family is here. Did you tell your family?"

"Yes I did and they're ok with it. They are sad to see us go, but we will visit every so often. We have our lives to live. What I want you to do is help me with this move."

"You're really eager to do this aren't you?"

"Yes I am and if you don't want to come with me, we can get a divorce and you can stay here. Go back to bounty hunting and your old apartment. Maybe, just maybe Morelli will take you back."

Stephanie slapped him. Carlos quickly left the room.

"Wait, where are you going?"

Carlos angrily punched the elevator button. The door opened and Carlos punched the button door closed. As soon as the doors closed, Stephanie ran for the doors to the stairs. She was about open the door, when she felt a hand touch her arm. She turned to find that it was Tank.

"Leave him be. He needs to be alone for a while."

"Oh Tank. I messed things up."

"I heard it all. I know it's not easy leaving family behind."

Stephanie and Tank talked for half an hour and I felt a little better. She went back to her cubicle and tried to work. Three hours later, Carlos still hadn't come back and she was starting to get worried. She was about to call Carlos when her phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hey Steph, it's Eddie Gazarra. I need you to come to St. Francis Hospital right away. Ranger has been in a terrible accident. I'll give you the details as soon as you get here."

Stephanie disconnected without saying goodbye. Tears were already coming down her face as she was walking to Tank's office. She entered his office without knocking.

"What's the matter Little Girl?"

"I need a ride to St. Francis. Carlos has been in a terrible accident. Eddie Gazarra called me."

Tank and Stephanie quickly went down to the garage and raced to the hospital.

Chapter 2

Stephanie jumped out of the truck as soon as Tank parked. She ran into emergency and to the nurses desk.

"Stephanie Manoso, my husband Carlos has been admitted here."

"Yes, he is in surgery now. The doctor will come to see you when he is done."

The nurse handed Stephanie paperwork to fill out. She handed the paperwork back to the nurse and joined Tank and Eddie in the waiting room. She sat beside Eddie.

"Eddie, please tell me what happened."

"A witness saw he ran a red light and another car hit him and Ranger's car rolled over. I found him laying half out of the car. We'll know more when the doctor is done."

Stephanie paced back and forth in the waiting room.

"How long has it been?"

"Thirty minutes."

Stephanie was a nervous wreck. She didn't know what to do.

"Relax, I know everything will be ok. Ranger will get through this." said Tank.

"I hope so."

Stephanie sat back down and put her hands on her head. She paced back and forth.

"I'm going to check the status." Stephanie said getting up. As she walking out of the waiting room, she saw the doctor coming.

"Are you Mrs. Manoso?"

"Yes! How is he?"

"He's just been moved to recovery. We ran some tests. We did a cat scan and x-rays. He has a closed head injury. He had some bleeding in the brain, so we were able to stop that. I cauterized the ruptured blood vessels to control the bleeding. We are watching for infection, so I have him on heavy antibiotics. He did have a seizure during surgery, but I managed to stop it. I put him in medically induced coma and we'll see if he comes out of it. The next forty eight hours will be critical. He has a left broken leg, broken right wrist and two cracked ribs."

"Will he fully recover from the head injury?" I asked hopefully.

"I can't say at the point. He has a severe head injury, but from what I can see, he's young and strong and made it through surgery."

"May I go see him?" Stephanie asked. She needed to hold his hand and tell him how sorry she was.

"He'll be moved to ICU in an hour and you'll be able to see him then. A nurse will let you know."

"Everything will be ok. He will get through this." said Lester.

Stephanie sat down and put her hands on her head. Stephanie must have fallen asleep because she woke up on the couch. She found Tank, Lester and Bobby sitting at a table talking. She got up and sat down with them.

"How long was I asleep?"

"An hour."

"Anything new?"

"Nothing." said Tank.

A few minutes later I heard the nurse.

"Stephanie Manoso, you may go and see your husband now."

Stephanie got up and walked down the hall. She stopped at the door and took a breath. She opened the door and walked in. She heard monitors beeping and walked to the bed. Carlos was hooked up to tubes and oxygen machine. He had a bandage wrapped around his head. She reached for his hand and bent down so he could hear her.

"Carlos." she whispered as she caressed his face. "I'm sorry for making you mad. What I said was wrong. I've never wanted to live far away from my dad and grandmother. This is my home and always will be. I can make Miami my home. My home with you. I don't want a divorce. We're married and we need to be together. I love you and I need you to stay with me. I know it's been a rough three years, but I'm glad I met you. I know this Morelli thing was ridiculous. The first time I saw you, I felt the hairs on my neck stand up. I thought you were the most handsome guy I ever met. You've ruined me from all other men. Boy, did you ever. I really love you Carlos and I know I said it millions of times, but I want you to hear it over and over." Stephanie said wiping the tears away.

For the past three days, Stephanie stayed by his side. She did take a shower and eat, but she never left the hospital. One of the nurses moved the bed over next to Carlos' bed so she could hold his hand while she slept. By the fifth day, Carlos still hadn't woken up and Stephanie was beginning to get worried. She had breakfast with Tank and Lester in the hospital cafeteria.

"I'm sure he'll wake up soon. Head injuries take time to heal." said Lester.

When they finished breakfast, they headed back to Carlos' room. As they walked in, Bobby was hovering over Carlos' bed.

"I was just about to call you. He just woke up." said Bobby.

I smiled and walked over to the bed.

"How are you Carlos?" I asked taking his hand.

Carlos opened his eyes and looked at Stephanie.

"Do I know you?"

Her smile faded.

"Amnesia can be a factor in this situation. It'll come back in time. You have to get him surrounded by familiar people and such. Are you sure you don't remember your wife?"

"I never saw her before. Tank what's going on?"

"Rangeman, this is your wife Stephanie and you two have been married for a year."

"I can't be married. Was I working undercover on a mission while I was Columbia? Did we get Manuel Rodriguez? Can someone tell me what is going on?"

"I think you had enough for now. Why don't you all come back later." said the doctor ushering us out.

Tears started to fall when Stephanie stepped out in the hall.

"Everything is going to be ok Bombshell. He has no memory of the past three years. He was on a mission in Columbia for eight months and he thinks just came back from it. Don't worry, everything will be ok." Tank said hugging her.

A few hours later, Tank entered the room just as the nurse was changing the IV.

"Hey Rangeman, how are you?"

"Hey Tank. I'm doing alright. Considering with all the pain I'm in, confused on what's going on and that woman that's claiming to be my wife."

"That woman is your wife. Stephanie Manoso. You met her three years ago and you fell in love with her. She wanted your help on how to become a better bounty hunter. You two got married last year."

"I can't believe I'm in a relationship then got married. What possessed me to do that?"

"Love. She is something special to you."

"This is all so overwhelming. I'm getting tired and my head hurts. Could you send in the nurse please."

"I'll see you later." Tank said leaving.

A couple minutes later, a nurse came in with a needle and stuck in his IV. Carlos looked up at the ceiling. He couldn't believe he got in a relationship and then got married, but he noticed how blue her eyes were. She was the most beautiful woman he ever saw in is life. He started dozing off as the image faded.

A couple of hours later, Stephanie walked in Carlos' room. He was sleeping soundly. She quietly took the chair by the window and placed it by the bed. She opened the book and started to read. She looked up as she turned the page he was staring at her.

"How long have you been here?" he asked.

"Just a few minutes. I thought I'd visit you for a bit. How are you?"

"A little better. My head doesn't hurt as much. My ribs hurt every time I move, so that's a bitch. My leg and wrist I can tolerate. So, we're married."

"Yeah, a year."

"I'm going to be honest. I really don't remember you or us. I don't know what else to say. The doctor said it's going to be temporary. Hopefully in a few days I'll be able to leave this place and start remembering. I guess we'll decide on what to do on the living arrangements. You can stay on four."

Stephanie knew in her mind that the head injury was talking, but it was breaking her heart. They talked for a few minutes more and she left.

"How did everything go?" Tank asked.

"It went ok. We'll decide on what to do on the living arrangements when we get back. It broke my heart when he said that. I know it's the head injury talking."

"Give it time. He'll be leaving here in a couple days and he'll get familiar with things."

A few days later, the doctor did another CT scan to see if everything was clear and it was. Carlos was happy to leave the hospital. When they arrived at Rangeman, they went straight to seven cause Carlos was looking tired. When Carlos entered the apartment, he looked around.

"Anything look familiar?" Tank asked.

"No, but my head hurts."

Bobby opened his medical bag and gave Carlos some medication.

"Well, I will be going. I have some searches I have to catch up on and then I will be back here to get my clothes."

"You don't have to do that." said Carlos.

"It's ok Carlos. Really it is. Now, do you need any help getting into bed?"

"Yes, please."

The guys left as Stephanie put her arm around his waist and helped him to the bedroom. He slowly sat down and she helped him take off his shoes and socks. Then she helped him take off his shirt. She noticed the rib brace. He kept his pants on. He slowly laid down.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. I'll be back later."

Stephanie held the tears till she made it out the door. She wiped the tears away and went downstairs.

Chapter 3

By five, Stephanie was done doing searches and she was on her way to the elevator when Tank called her.

"Yes Tank." she said entering his office.

"Rangers' parents called. They will be coming at six."

"Did you just tell them?"

"When Ranger was in the hospital and I told them not to come then, so they will be coming tonight."

"I will go tell him."

When Stephanie entered the apartment, everything was left where it was when they came home earlier. She put stuff away and straightened everything out. She walked in the bedroom and she found Carlos on the floor, struggling to get up.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I tripped on the rug and fell."

She helped Carlos up and onto the bed. He slowly laid down on the bed.

"I will lay here a while till the pain subsides."

"Your parents are coming in forty five minutes."

"I'll just stay in here. It hurts too much to move."

"I'll get a couple of chairs." I said.

At five to six, Stephanie heard a knock and it was probably Carlos's parents.

"Hi Maria, Ricardo."

"Hi Stephanie, how are you?" Maria asked hugging me.

"I'm ok."

"Where is Carlos?" asked Ricardo.

"In the bedroom." I said as I led them to the bedroom.

"Carlito, how are you?" Maria asked giving Carlos a hug and kiss.

"I'm fine Mom."

"I heard you were in some kind of accident." said Ricardo.

"Yes he was." I said.

"What did he do that caused him to crash?" asked Ricardo.

"Um...excuse me." I said quickly leaving the room.

Stephanie went to the fridge to get a bottled water. She took a big gulp and as she put the cap back on, Maria came walking in.

"Are you ok?" Maria asked with concern.

"I keep repeating to myself that his memory will come back. Now I'm not so sure."

"What happened that caused him to crash?"

Stephanie told Maria the whole story.

"It's not your fault. I know it's hard leaving your family behind. Did you talk to your father about this?"

"Not about the accident, but I did tell him Carlos' big move."

"What did he say?"

"He said when your married to someone and you love them, you would go with them. I know you lived here all your life and you don't want to leave. I'm sure once you get settled there, you will be all right. I know you will visit and you can always call me."

"That's so correct. I know this is your home and you will miss it, but you can always visit too."

"Yeah, that's what Carlos said. I just don't want him to be mad at me when his memory returns."

"Everything will be alright."

Ricardo entered the kitchen.

"He is asleep now and don't you worry about a thing." said Ricardo hugging me. "Everything is going to be fine."

"You call us if you need anything." Maria said.

A couple hours later, Stephanie checked on Carlos and was sleeping comfortably. She quietly left the room and shut the door. She pulled out a blanket from the closet and got comfortable on the couch. Sometime during the night, she heard some mumbling. She got up and listened through the door. Then she heard a yell. Stephanie opened the door to find Carlos partially sitting up and he was sweaty.

"Are you ok?" I asked moving his hair from his forehead.

"I was dreaming that you and I had an argument. Then I went for a drive and then all of a sudden, I got into a horrible accident. We were arguing you not wanting to move anywhere. Does that make sense?"

She thought about that for a minute.

"No it doesn't."

"You know, I've been feeling tingles in the back of my neck since the hospital. I feel a connection with you. Something I never felt before." Carlos said putting his hand on her cheek.

Then an image popped in his head. He saw them kissing in an alley, holding hands driving in the car, making love. Stephanie noticed his face change.

"What's the matter?" Stephanie asked.

"When I touched you, I saw that we were kissing in an alley, driving in the car holding hands, making love."

When Carlos was just about to kiss her, she pulled back.

"What's the matter?"

"I don't want to take advantage of this." Stephanie said getting up.

"What's to take advantage of? You say we're married."

"Yes we are and it wouldn't feel right if we slept together when you have no memory of us."

Carlos grabbed her hand.

"Sleep on the bed. It's more comfortable than the couch. Come on."

Stephanie thought about it for a moment then got in bed. She laid facing away from him.

"Good night Stephanie."

"Night Carlos."

She waited until he fell asleep then she closed her eyes.

The next morning, Carlos woke up with Stephanie's head on his chest. Her arm was around his waist. He brushed her hair away from her face. She looked so beautiful. He moved her arm and slowly got up walked to the bathroom.

Stephanie woke up alone. She sat up and felt a kink in her neck. She heard water running. She quickly got up and walked in the bathroom. She quickly got up and walked in the bathroom. Carlos was about get in the shower when Stephanie walked in.

"Let me help. I don't want you to slip and fall."

"Thanks." he said.

Stephanie stripped with just her bra and undies.

"You don't have to wear those. I want to remember what your body looks like."

She washed his hair and body. He got a little tense when she almost touched his penis. When she was done, he turned around.

"Thanks for helping me."

"Welcome."

They just stared at each other for a moment then she broke the silence.

"Well, it's my turn to shower."

He nodded and she helped him out of the shower. Twenty minutes later, Stephanie walked out of the bedroom and found Ella and Carlos in the kitchen.

"Hello Stephanie. I made you your favorite."

Stephanie opened the lid.

"Chocolate chip pancakes. Thank you so much Ella."

Carlos watched her eat. As he was spreading lox on his bagel, he heard moaning.

Stephanie looked up and noticed Carlos watching her.

"I love food. I always moan when something like this is so good."

After they were done eating, they went downstairs on five. Carlos went to his office to work some and Stephanie went to her cubicle to work on searches. As Stephanie was booting up her computer, Bobby came in.

"How is everything going with Carlos?"

"Fair." Stephanie said rubbing her neck.

"What's the matter with your neck?"

"I slept on the couch. I heard Carlos mumbling in his sleep, so I went to the door and then I heard him yell. I went in and he said he had a nightmare."

"Why were you sleeping on the couch?"

"It would feel awkward since he has no memory of us." Stephanie said as Tank came in.

"You have to do things that are familiar to him. So what was the nightmare about?"

"He was dreaming we were riding together and we were arguing and then we got into a horrible accident. He said the argument was about me not wanting to move. Do you think he's getting some memory back?"

"Maybe, but don't get your hopes up. So, did you go back to sleep on the couch?"

"No. He said married couples sleep together and I slept on the bed."

"How did you feel?"

"A little awkward, then I fell asleep."

Just then a voice on the intercom came on.

"There is a Eddie Gazarra here to see Carlos."

"Send him up." said Tank to the intercom. "Bring him in the conference room." Tank said to Bobby.

Stephanie seated herself at the table. A minute later, Gazarra, Carlos, Tank and Bobby walked in. Carlos sat at the head of the table, Eddie sat across from Stephanie, Bobby sat beside him and Tank sat beside Stephanie.

"What can I do for you Officer Gazarra?" asked Carlos.

"First of all, how are you?"

"I'm doing good."

"I came here to show you some pictures of your car." Eddie said pulling pictures out of a folder and gave them to Carlos. When Carlos saw the pictures, he had a look of surprise that his beloved Turbo was a wreck. Carlos saw an image that he was rolling out of control. He touched his temples.

"Are you ok?" Stephanie asked.

"What? I'm fine. How did this happen?"

"One witness saw you driving so fast you drove through an intersection and another car hit you and you rolled over."

"Why did this happen?"

No one said anything.

"I need someone to tell me what happened!" Carlos barked.

Just then, Eddie's phone rang. He got up and answered it.

"I have to go. You can keep the photos." Eddie said as he was leaving.

"Oh, Stephanie. Joe says hi."

"Who is Joe?" Carlos asked.

"He was a guy I dated a few years ago. We dated on and off."

Another image appeared in Carlos' head. An image of another man kissing Stephanie.

"Are you still together with him? Are we really married?"

"Yes, we really are married and no I'm not seeing him. Joe went to San Francisco cause he got a promotion." Stephanie sighed. " Three years ago, you and I had one night of passion and you left the next morning. You said your life doesn't lend itself to relationships. You sent me back to Joe." Stephanie said getting up.

"Wait, Steph." Carlos said getting up. He turned her around. "I'm sorry Babe." Carlos said pulling her in for a hug.

"I had a few women I had a one stand with and no I don't do relationships, but you, you are different. I don't remember our life together, but I really want to."

"You just called me Babe." Stephanie said pushing him back a little.

"I did?"

"Yes. Are you remembering anything?"

"No. I'm not sure why I said. It felt right saying it." Carlos said stroking her face and looking into her eyes. "Being around you makes me feel good inside. Ever since last night when you came to bed, it felt right. I figure we about go about our normal routine and it should help regain my memory. You can also tell me about our life together. How you turned my life upside down."

"I will do that." said Stephanie smiling.

He took her hand and he felt the electricity.

"Let's go upstairs and relax. Too much thinking is making me tired." said Carlos.

Stephanie agreed as they walked hand in hand into the elevator and up to his apartment.

Chapter 4

When they entered the apartment, Carlos sat down on the couch. He stretched out his leg on the coffee table and held up his hand to Stephanie to come sit with him. He put his arm around her and she snuggled against him. He turned on the TV.

"Are you hungry?" he asked. "I could have Ella bring up something."

"Maybe some snacks."

Carlos called Ella and fifteen minutes later, Ella arrived with snacks.

"What. No cookies? I need my tasty cakes."

"That stuff will kill you Babe."

"That's something else you tell me."

"Good thing I do. This is more healthy."

There was fruit, cheese, crackers. They fed each other strawberries, grapes, crackers. Half hour later, Stephanie noticed that Carlos was getting tired.

"You look tired. Why don't you take a nap." said Stephanie.

"Nap with me. You will be more comfortable this time."

When they entered the bedroom, Carlos took hold of Stephanie's hand.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

He put his hands on her cheeks and covered his mouth with hers. He pulled back and rested his head on hers.

"That was fantastic."

Stephanie smiled and felt him get hard

"Touch me." Carlos said guiding her hand to his penis. "I want to remember how your mouth feels on me." Carlos said unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. Carlos sat down and Stephanie took off his pants. Carlos took off his shirt and laid down as Stephanie got on the bed. Stephanie kissed him deeply then she kissed his neck, down to his chest, nipples. She sucked on them. She heard a moan and continued onto his stomach. She touched his already erect penis. She caressed his balls and rubbed his penis. She kissed the tip and licked her way down and up. Then she slid his penis into her mouth. He caressed her hair as she pumped up and down. He moaned as she increased the speed a little, swirling her tongue around. Carlos' head moved side to side. Then he made a loud groan.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Stephanie let go of his penis and stretched out next to him. Carlos looked up at the ceiling.

"Are you ok?" Stephanie asked.

Carlos looked at Stephanie.

"Yeah and wow." Carlos said and fell asleep.

_"I thought we could make a deal. How bad do you want DeChooch?" Carlos asked._

_"Real bad and want kind of deal?"_

_Carlos entered Stephanie's apartment. He pulled her in for a deep passionate kiss and when he broke the kiss, he led her to her bedroom. _

_"We have unfinished business and we're going to do this Babe and it's going to be good."_

_He quickly stripped and he noticed how she was looking at him. He stripped her clothes off and laid her on the bed. He kissed her deeply and slowly entered her._

_"Mmmm, you feel so good." Ranger whispered in her ear. He felt her legs go around his waist and felt her hands caress his back. He went in a little deeper as he kissed her neck and then jaw. He then felt her hands move to his ass. He caressed her breasts._

_"I love your breasts. So soft and firm." Carlos said kissing them. He heard her moan. He quickened the pace as he started to feel pressure in his groin. Then they both moaned as they kissed passionately. He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers._

_"Dios!" Carlos said between breaths. "That was fantastic. Did I hurt you?"_

_"No."_

_They lay there touching and kissing while he was still inside her. He then sat up and brought along Stephanie with him. She got on his lap and wrapped her legs around his waist. She caressed his back as they moved together. He kissed her deeply as he caressed her back down to her ass. He felt her caressing the back of his neck._

_"You feel like heaven." Carlos whispered in her ear. "Just pure heaven."_

Carlos opened his eyes to find that it was only a dream, but it seemed so real. Did it really happen? He noticed Stephanie not in bed, so he slowly got up. He went to the bathroom and when he came out, he heard voices in the other room. Stephanie was talking to Ella. He wondered how long he slept. The clock read two. He put on sweatpants and walked to the kitchen.

"Hi there, how was your nap?" asked Ella.

"Very good. How long was I out?"

"Three hours. Ella brought up lunch."

"Turkey casserole. Enjoy." said Ella walking out.

Carlos helped Stephanie set the table. As Stephanie was eating, she noticed Carlos was deep in thought.

"Are you familiar with the name DeChooch?"

"Why are you asking about that?"

"I had a dream that would make a deal on capturing DeChooch. What kind of deal was that?"

Stephanie closed her eyes and sighed.

"To spend a night together."

So the dream he had wasn't. It was a memory. Now he put it all together from the conversation they had this morning.

"I'm going downstairs to do some searches. I'll be back later." Stephanie said getting up and putting her dishes in the dishwasher. She walked out the door without looking back.

A few hours later, Stephanie entered the apartment and noticed Carlos on the couch reading.

"All done for the day?"

"Yes." said Stephanie putting a book down on the coffee table. She went in the kitchen to get a bottled water and then went back to the livingroom.

"Sorry about earlier."

"Forget about it."

"I really am trying to remember us. I know what I did was wrong in the past, but you have to help me remember the good times we had. I want to remember you."

"I have to just the thing. Your mother stopped by and gave me this. It should help spark some memory." Stephanie said opening the photo album. There were pictures of them at Stephanie's parents house, his parents house, bonds office, here in the building. Carlos got very engrossed at what he was seeing.

"We seem to mean a lot to each other. Sneaking in the alley and the elevator."

When he got to the last page, Carlos looked doleful when he saw the picture. It was the picture of their wedding day.

"We got married in Newark at your parents house. It was a beautiful spring day. Mary Alice was the flower girl. Angie wanted to be flower girl, but I promised her next time when we renew our vows. Mary Lou was bridesmaid and Lula Maid of Honor. Tank was best man. It was a wonderful day. We went to Aruba for our honeymoon. Two weeks of rest and relaxation."

"You're very beautiful. I really want to remember and it is all so frustrating. Are you pregnant?"

"No. We thought we could wait until we're good and ready. Don't worry, everything will come back. Just have to be patient."

Chapter 5

It's been two weeks since the accident and Carlos was remembering bits and pieces. He remembered pieces of the honeymoon. He remembered when they got there. They made the most wonderful love. They walked hand in hand to Carlos' office. Carlos gave Stephanie a passionate kiss and then she left.

"You two seem to be getting more closer." said Tank.

"Yeah. That photo album she showed me is sparking some memories. Can you tell me why she wanted to work with us?"

"She lost her job at a lingerie store and for six months she's been out of a job. So she went to see Connie for a job and became a bounty hunter. I never thought you would train someone like her, but you fell for her hard. After you two got married, she decided to quit bounty hunting and do searches full time."

"Why did I end my contract?"

"You thought it was time to settle down and a start a relationship. You have fine woman out there. Don't jeopardize it."

"I don't plan to. Thanks for telling me more." Carlos said sitting down.

"No problem."

Carlos noticed a file on desk.

"Do you know anything on Operation Move?"

"Yeah. You want to close this facility and Boston and find another building in Miami so you can be closer to Julie."

"Thank you."

Tank left and Carlos opened the file. As he started to read, an image appeared. He and Stephanie were arguing.

_"You're really eager to do this aren't you?"_

_"Yes I am and if you don't want to come with me, we can get a divorce and you can stay here. You can go back to bounty hunting and to your old apartment. You can go find Morelli and be with him. I hope you two have lovely life. I don't want to discuss this anymore."_

_Carlos stormed out of the room and into the elevator down to the garage. He got into the Porsche and sped off out of the garage. He sped down the road passing cars. He was nearing an intersection when he pulled out his phone. It slipped from his hand and fell to the floor. As he reached down to get it, then all of a sudden, he felt a big jolt and he was rolling._

Carlos put his hands on his head.

"Hey Boss. Hey, are you ok? Bobby!" Lester yelled.

Seconds later Bobby came running in along with Tank.

"What happened?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know, I just found him like this." said Lester.

"Boss, are you ok?" asked Bobby.

Carlos brought his head up.

"I remember why I was in an accident. Steph and I got into an argument about the move. I told her if she doesn't come with me, we would get a divorce, she can go back to bounty hunting, get her old apartment back and...Morelli."

Stephanie collected the file and walked out of her office toward Carlos' office. She stopped outside the door to listen.

"So you remember everything." said Lester.

"Yes I do. I need to talk to her about the situation we were in."

Stephanie backed away from the door and went back to her cubbie to collect her things. She quickly walked toward the stairs, down to the garage. She got in her car and quickly drove out of the garage and to Point Pleasant.

"So, are you serious about divorcing her, going back to bounty hunting and all that?" asked Tank.

"No. I was mad and I wasn't thinking. I have to apologize and tell her I was wrong." Carlos said getting up.

"Not right now. You need to rest." said Bobby.

"I will rest after. Right now I need to talk to her."

"I will go get her." said Lester.

"How are you feeling? Does your head hurt?" asked Bobby.

"It does a little."

Bobby handed him a couple of Ibuprofen.

Lester came back a minute later.

"She's gone. Her purse is gone and her computer is off."

"Maybe she went back up to the apartment." said Tank.

"I'll do it." said Lester.

A few minutes later, Lester came back down.

"She's not up there either."

"We'll see what the control room saw." said Carlos.

"Hal, find where Stephanie went."

"She's heading toward Point Pleasant."

"That's where I'm going."

"You're in no condition to drive." said Bobby.

"I'll drive you, let's go." said Tank.

When Stephanie arrived at Point Pleasant, the beach was empty. She walked over to the rocks and sat down. She watched the waves as they crashed in and out. As she wiped the tears away, she felt a tingle.

"How did you know I was here?" she asked.

"Tracked you here."

"Let me guess. You put a tracker in my bag, or my shoe."

"No. I had one installed in the car."

"So, why are you here? Are you here to talk about the divorce?"

"What?"

"I overheard your conversation. You need to talk to me about the situation we were in. Don't worry, I will leave now and pack." said Stephanie getting up.

When Stephanie got up, he grabbed her wrist.

"Wait Babe. I don't want a divorce. What I said was wrong. I was angry and I regret what I said. I don't want to leave you or you leave me."

"When did your memory come back?"

"When I opened the file on Operation Move. I was reading and then the argument popped in my head. Then the accident. I was going to call to tell you that I'm sorry, but the phone slipped out of my hand. When I went to retrieve it, all hell broke lose. I'm truly very sorry for what I said to you." Carlos said putting his hands on her cheeks. He kissed her passionately. He broke the kiss and his forehead against hers. "I love you Babe."

"I love you too."

"If you don't want to move to Miami, we won't. I can think of another way."

"No. I've been doing a lot of thinking. Let's just go ahead and do it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am. I can always call my dad every night and visit. I'm not doing this to make you happy. I'm doing this to make myself happy. I need a change of scenery and the winters here are just bitterly cold."

Two weeks later, Stephanie found a bigger facility in Miami for the Trenton and Boston people. Now a year later, Carlos and Stephanie are living happily in Miami in the Batcave and expecting their first child.


End file.
